ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Astraea Jordan
Amani Renee Morrison (born September 5, 1989), better known by the ring name Astraea Jordan, is an American professional wrestler, fitness model, personal trainer, and actress signed to Elite Answers Wrestling where she performs on their Empire brand. Early life Morrison was born in Chicago, Illinois and lived on the North Side until she reached middle school. Her father was of African-American descent and her mother is of Persian, Irish, and Scottish descent. She has two brothers, one who is an ex-wrestler himself, and one sister, all younger. She graduated from Joliet Central High School, where her father also attended, in 2008. Professional wrestling career Early career (2008-2010) Morrison worked fast food and retail jobs during her junior and senior years of high school to save up enough money to go to wrestling school. As soon as she graduated, Morrison enrolled in the Texas Wrestling Academy in San Antonio and trained there. After completing her training, she was placed on the Texas Wrestling Entertainment roster like her fellow graduates. After a stint there, she moved onto the Xtreme Wrestling Association, debuting under her real name. Morrison made her professional wrestling debut in the XWA in 2009. She would not find success, however. Her most memorable performance was at XtremeMania 2 in a Four Corners of Hell match against Gothina, Caprice Marshell, Marissa Fox, Talia Lee, and Kerri Faith for number one contendership to the winner's choice of either the Women's Championship or Divas Championship. She left the company not long after. Multiple injuries (2010-2015) After a bad landing in a practice match where she tore both her MCL and ACL, Morrison had to have 2 surgeries on her right knee. She was often told she would not be able to wrestle again after the 1st surgery was unsuccessful, however, she made a remarkable recovery after her second surgery. She initially was going to settle on retiring and going to college but doctors approved of her continuing her wrestling career and she began training for a return. Elite Answers Wrestling (2017-present) Morrison made her EAW debut on an episode of Empire in January of 2017, under her real name, facing Elena Miles. However, she was attacked by Miles before the match could begin. A couple weeks later, she was attacked again by Brody Sparks and written off of Empire. On August 4th, 2017, Morrison, under the new name of Astraea Jordan, announced on social media that she would soon be making her EAW return. On the August 17th episode of Empire, she faced former world champion and then-reigning Empress of Elite Cailin Dillon in her return match. She would lose by pinfall after two back-to-back Eyes of Texas superkicks. The following week, she was announced as a competitor in the annual Empress of Elite tournament, along with 15 others. She defeated female Japanese wrestling legend Miss Manami in the first round. However, she was eliminated in the second round by Alexis Diemos. After the semi-finals for Empress of Elite, it was announced that Jordan would be competing in a fatal four way match for Openweight Championship contender-ship against Stephanie Matsuda, Savannah Sunshine, and a mystery opponent (later revealed as Kimi Hendrix) at Manifest Destiny. Jordan would be eliminated second in the match. On the September 28th episode of Empire, Jordan interrupted Specialists Champion Consuela Rose Ava's post-match celebration and said she was next in line for a shot at the title. On October 12th, Ava and Jordan faced off in the main event of Empire. Despite a hard fought match, Jordan once again lost. Both women embraced in the ring after the conclusion of the match. The show ended with Jordan's hand being raised by Ava in a showing of respect. The next day, Jordan tweeted that she had sustained a minor knee injury during the bout. The following week, before she could formally announce an update on her injury, then-reigning Empress of Elite, Madison Kaline, viciously attacked her and sending her to the hospital.On the November 9th episode, Jordan confronted Kaline, making her way to the ring on crutches and donning a knee brace. Jordan held back from physical action at first, returning to the backstage area after a "warning" from Madison, but after repeated insults, Jordan came out once more: this time walking on her own. She then proceeded to shockingly and brutally attack Kaline in an act of revenge. The Gawd Complex (2017-present) The next week, Jordan would meet with EAW Chairman Mr. DEDEDE to discuss the repercussions of her actions. During the meeting, much to her shock, Mr. DEDEDE was impressed by her actions and how easily she disposed of Kaline and asked her to be apart of his new "family", The Gawd Complex, which also consisted of fellow rising star Malcolm Jones. Jordan accepted. On the November 30th episode of NEO, Jordan assisted Jones in defeating Sinister Ace in a street fight, taking out Ace's manager Bo Maro, marking the first appearance of the two together on EAW TV and the official beginning of the Gawd Complex alliance. On that week's episode of Empire, Gawd Complex had a sit-down interview with Stew-O explaining its purpose and intentions. Mr. DEDEDE then announced that Jordan would be receiving a Women's World Championship title shot at the upcoming King of Elite free-per-view, taking the place of Kaline who originally was set for it. Jaxon and Jordan would first face off in a Champions vs. Challengers tag team match on the December 21st edition of Empire, with Consuela Rose Ava and Megan Raine as their respective partners. Jordan would pick up the win for her team by pinning Ava. Other media Jordan made her EAW video game debut in EAW 2K18 (DLC). Jordan hosts her own show on the EAW Network titled Fit Factor, ''where she takes viewers through a guided workout, showcasing various methods of keeping in shape including strength training, cardio, and CrossFit and also gives diet and wellness tips. Personal life Morrison currently resides in her birthplace of Chicago, Illinois. Morrison had a strained relationship with her father up until his murder in 2010. She owns a Pembroke Welsh Corgi named Remy (after the X-Men comic book character, Remy LeBeau, also known as Gambit). Outside of wrestling, Morrison works as a personal trainer and fitness model. In wrestling * '''Finishing moves' ** Free Smoke ''(Running knee strike) ** ''Late Registration ''(Snap powerbomb cutter) ** ''Bleed Black ''(Ripcord crossface) ** ''Go To Retirement ''(Fireman's carry dropped into a knee lift) -- adopted from and used in tribute to CM Bank$ * '''Signature moves' ** Power of Equality (Elevated double foot stomp to opponent in tree of woe position) ** Life After Death (Cobra clutch double knee backbreaker) ** Summer Shudder (Reverse roundhouse kick) ** False Alarm (Forward somersault cutter) ** Chicago Wind (Kubinage) ** Spear -- adopted from Mr. DEDEDE ** Elevated surfboard stretch ** Handstand headscissors takedown ** Reverse chinlock ** Single leg Boston Crab ** Handspring corner elbow smash ** Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker ** Multiple suplex variations *** German *** Tiger *** Butterfly *** Dragon *** Snap *** Delayed vertical *** Rolling non-release *** Exploding ** Fallaway slam ** Rope-hung jawbreaker ** Inverted stomp facebreaker ** Springboard moonsault ** Pop-up spinebuster ** Hip toss backbreaker ** Spanish Fly (Moonsault side slam) ** Corner foot choke ** Braid whip * Nicknames ** "The Heat" ** "The Law" ** "Chicago's Finest" ** "Stargirl" ** "The Windy City Warrior" ** "The Windy City Angel" ** "The Goddess of Justice" ** "The First Lady of the B/Complex" * Entrance themes ** "Table" by Kehlani ft. Little Simz (December 2016 - January 2017) ** "Same Ol' Mistakes" by Rihanna (August 17th, 2017 - August 31st, 2017) ** "UnFazed" by Lil Uzi Vert ft. The Weeknd (August 31st, 2017 - present) ** "A-Team" by Travis Scott (November 2017 - present; used as a member of The Gawd Complex) Category:EAW Category:EAW Elitist Category:EAW Empire Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Female Professional Wrestlers